tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuel Guzzler
Ratbat and Chasm have a brief encounter, and a discussion regarding Ratbat's business practices. ((April 26th 2023)) Characters Involved: Ratbat played by Arctic Chasm '''played by '''Suburban Wolf (Chasm) Ratbat None of the trucks in this parking lot would run far. The more expensive trucks that was. Of course, that was probably because they all had empty gas tanks. And, the only reason gas tanks were empty was because of one small bat. Of course, a three foot tall robot bat with a fetish for drinking gas from expensive vehicles. Ratbat was hanging on the bottom of the last one, which was only one of two trucks he found acceptable. He had drink his fill, and was considering settling in for recharge on the spot. Ratbat's sensitive audios were tuned just enough that he would know if someone was coming up on him. He climbed up into the workings of the truck, avoiding any places he could be injured. He quickly tapped into the batter, hooking it to his own power supply so as to use it for recharge. He latched his claws, both wings and feet, into the metal of the inside, and locked all his joints into place. Then, he shut off his systems one by one to start recharge. Chasm A purple and gold Shelby Cobra pulled into the parking lot, taking a quick break from driving. Stopping in a parking spot not too far from the truck Ratbat was recharging on, The Cobra idled for a minute before shutting off its engine. Scanners did a quick sweep of the area, and picked up the small signal. "That's interesting..." A voice muttered from the car. The engine started up again, and the Cobra rolled closer to the truck, trying to find the source of the signal. "Let's try this..." A holoform flickered to life next to the car, and walked towards the truck. It was a male in his late teens early twenties, with golden blonde hair that was just long enough for a small ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes were a blue-violet, and his clothes had paint splattered on them. Sitting on his head was a clear visor. "Where are you hiding?" The holoform leaned in closer, trying to get a better look. Ratbat Ratbat was of the opinion that these motor vehicles were rather... Weak in the fuel department, thus meaning that they lacked power in other locations. He had not needed to finish off the entire gas tank, and as such, there was a dripping sound ever moment or two as a drop of gasoline fell from it. There was nothing better than the taste of fuel stolen from someone rich in Ratbat's opinion. Ratbat, however was near the battery. Which, as the main power source, would make him easy to spot if the hood was lifted. Partially because he was hooked to the side of it after having squeezed up there. And, since he was in recharge, his signal was relatively exposed at the moment. Chasm The dripping caught Chasm's attention, making his holoform peer under the truck. He spotted the leak, and frowned. "Odd...I wonder..." He'd red brief files on many different 'bots and 'cons, and this one seemed to strike him as familiar. Carefully, he walked over to the hood of the truck. Fingers searched for the latch, which they soon found. Slowly, the holoform lifted the hood up, and peered inside. "Ratbat." He looked at the small form tucked against the battery, and started to reach in. Meanwhile, the Cobra shifted and transformed into Chasm's robot form, his doorwings twitching from the various sounds of the area, as well as the faint radio chatter he was picking up. Ratbat Ratbat would not have been alerted to anything being amiss if there was not one sound. He had set his alarms to go off at any indication of another Cybertronian being near. Or the truck he was in starting up. Or attempting to anyway. However, one sound alerted him above all else. Coming online instantly at the sound of a Cybertronian transforming, Ratbat unplugged himself from the battery. Now was not the time, as there was obviously a humanoid form looking at him. Moving quickly, Ratbat launched himself at the holoform, flying straight for the face after launching a burst from his sonic disruptor at the thing. Chasm "Gah!" The holoform flickered, then disappeared altogether. Chasm stumbled a bit at the forceful shutdown of his holoform, but recovered fairly quickly. "Nice try." His doorwings twitched again, and Chasm pulled out his pistol with one hand, and two small paint grenades with the other. The two paint grenades were lobbed at Ratbat, set to explode on contact. "Kinda funny how the one who does all the business and hates being stolen from is doing some stealing himself!" Ratbat Snickering at that bit of irony, Ratbat couldn't help but allow some to escape it himself. "I'm a Decepticon, you should have expected that." Flapping his wings twice, he couldn't help but twitch when he got hit by the paint, and then flew straight at Chasm. He was really trying to provoke the Autobot into doing something stupid, hopefully something very easily exploited as well. Chasm "Woah!" Chasm ducked to the side to avoid Ratbat, doorwings twitching again. "Wouldn't expect anything less from one!" He retorted, pulling out two more grenades. Chasm was hesitant to fire, not having been actually attacked himself. The former painter was not here by original choice. "Still fun to point it out, though." He chuckled a bit. He really hadn't found a reason to get angry at a Decepticon. Watching Ratbat, he threw the next two grenades. Ratbat Ratbat didn't fly past Chasm when his opponent ducked. Instead, he saw an opportunity, and decided it would be best to make the most of it. Mainly, this opportunity would be to plant a bug on an Autobot as well as making credits on a fuel source fit only for inferior beings. As such, Ratbat tried to land on Chasm's shoulder, feeling a slight disgust with himself. "Well, I think this could be a promising venture for both of us. I have a proposal for you." Chasm Chasm flinched when Ratbat landed on his shoulder, his doorwings stiffening. "What kind of proposal?" He was ready to open a comm if need be, and he glanced around every so often, not fully believing that Ratbat was here on his own. "Because I find it hard to believe that there would be something that would be beneficial to both an Autobot and a Decepticon. Especially one under Soundwave." His frame tensed up, just in case. Ratbat "This proposal is simple. I sell you some of my best fuel, and you in return offer me a small amount of credits. Of course, it is a high-energy-yield fuel, meaning that it is not cheap." Ratbat, being the manipulator that he was, hoped this offer would distract him from noticing the bug that he had just stuck onto the edge of an armor panel on Chasm's shoulder. Also, to assist in the distraction, he made a dramatic gesture and flair by swinging one wing out. Chasm Chasm fowned. "Thanks, but no thanks." He replied, shrugging his shoulder in an attempt to get Ratbat off. "I don't need any fuel." The paint grenades were slipped back into sub space, but the pistol was kept out. "And I really need to be going." His doorwings twitched, but did not pick up the tiny sound of the bug being attached. Ratbat "Your loss." Ratbat barely resisted the urge to snicker. There was a large amount of difficulty because there was no indication that his bug was detected. Flapping his wings, Ratbat took to the air when he was shrugged off. "How about lubrication? I've got a fine selection of oils and greases that you could purchase." Chasm "I'll pass." Chasm watched Ratbat carefully, doorwings continuing to twitch. "Besides, don't you have some poor Decepticon to rip off? I know I wouldn't trust anything you sold me." His optics glanced around, just to make sure none of the other cassettes were going to show up, then went back to watching Ratbat. Ratbat "Is that an accusation of poisoning my loyal customers!? And being dishonest with my prices? Why good sir, I would never do such!" Putting a more mortified expression on Ratbat's face, some would think that he was a do-good Autobot who had just been accused of murder. Well, that was the only problem, since, as a Decepticon, he had no morals preventing him from killing anything. Which was bad for some people depending on whether he could damage them. Chasm Chasm's optics narrowed slightly at the spectacle. "It could be a lot of things, depending on how you view it." He replied. "And I really need to be going..." He wasn't about to transform with Ratbat still within striking distance. His alt really did not have any defenses. {"Hurry up and go already!"} He shifted, somewhat nervously, on his feet. Ratbat "Alright then." Checking the secure frequency, Ratbat was pleased that the bug had recorded and passed on the conversation. It was going to be difficult to detect, the short bursts of information at random times, as it did not transmit constantly. Of course, it would only transmit audio feeds, it would be too much for video and that would involve placing it so that it was easier to detect. With that, Ratbat sighed, and turned to begin flying away.